


Just hold me

by Dominatrix



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, OTP forever, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could not stand it any longer. His presence in Asgard, his bare existence was repelling everybody, including himself. He couldn’t look in anybody’s eyes without seeing their scorn in them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just hold me

He could not stand it any longer. His presence in Asgard, his bare existence was repelling everybody, including himself. He couldn’t look in anybody’s eyes without seeing their scorn in them. Since the news had spread that he was not the son of Odin but the son of a frost giant instead all had turned away from him. Not even Sif held on to him. She kept away and avoided him as good as she could. And probably this was what hurt him most about all this. He had always believed that he could trust her unconditionally. Her treachery hurt him more than any physical wound could ever have.

Contemptuous he pushed off the rail of the stairs and wandered along the corridor restlessly. He met few people, because it was the middle of the night, but not even darkness could save Loki from the glances and the whispers. He does not belong to us. _He is a stranger. He is an enemy. We always knew that he wasn’t one of us._ Getting faster he turned round the corner and crashed into a woman.

“Loki” Sif said surprised. “Why are you awake so late?”

„Oh, please.“ His voice dripped of black scorn. She felt a painful something in her heart, as always when he looked at her in this hateful way. By now she got used to it. Things had changed.

“Don’t act like you would care.”

Her mouth was pressed together to a narrow line, all colour had faded from her face.

"What did I do to you, Loki? What crime have I committed that you…” She seemed to hesitate shortly before she continued speaking, even lower than before.

"Why do you speak to me in this way?”

“It repels me” he hissed.

“All this. The whole world is full of hate; they all loathe me just because I’m different. Just because I am not like them.”

He stared at her coldly. “I have always thought that you were different. But probably this was a lie, too.” With a contemptuous snore he turned away from her and paced along the corridor slowly.

“I don’t care what you are. Just understand that” she cried after him. He paused right in the movement and turned around slowly. In his face doubt and mistrust were showing, but also something different: hope.

“What did you just say?”

Taking new heart she lifted her head and walked towards him timid.

“I said: I don’t care. As for me, then you really are a frost giant. You were this already when I fell in love with you.”

He looked in her dark, shining eyes that were covered with dense veils of tears, searching for a lie, but he didn’t find a lie.

"You’re telling the truth.”

Loki, I love you.” Gently she laid her hands on his cheeks and looked in his eyes.

"Believe me, please.” Loki nodded. The feeling of being protected flew warm through his body.

When he pulled Sif close to him and buried his head in her black hair a single tear rolled down his cheek. But he smiled.

When he had Sif he could endure every hell.


End file.
